Love me when I'm gone
by BloodWolfen
Summary: Inuyasha fights to save Kagome's life. Only one problem, he has to battle against Naraku, alone. Will he succeed or lose his love forever? (one shot) (reposted)


**Love me when I'm gone**  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome from across the castle courtyard. She had a blue aura surrounding her floating figure. Her hair was flowing around her, while a slight pink aura glowed around her neck. It was the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Inuyasha started to walk towards her, his eyes never leaving her face. Suddenly her eyes opened abruptly, they flashed purple for a split second, then clouded over. Giving her a far away look. Her eyes slowly dulled until finally they were just brown orbs, no emotion in them.  
  
Naraku finally let out a laugh, Kagome was dying and Inuyasha could do nothing to save her.  
  
"Inuyasha, there's only one way to save her. You must use the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Naraku. Why? Why are you doing this!?"  
  
Naraku gave no response and Inuyasha didn't have time to do anything about because hundreds of demons appeared suddenly. He was completely surrounded; he quickly turned to see where Kagome was and some how she had gotten onto the roof. She looked exactly the same except now she was looking at the scene below her.  
  
Inuyasha waited for the demons to attack, but they stood there, as though they were waiting for something.  
  
This worried Inuyasha deeply, 'What are they waiting for? Something's not right here."  
  
He went into a fighting stance but still nothing happened. He noticed that all the demons were looking at something. He turned himself to find that they were all staring at Kagome.  
  
Kagome's blue aura had brightened and so had the jewel's. Then without warning all the demons attacked all at once.  
  
Inuyasha quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga and began to fight. The battle raged on, all the while Kagome just floated there, her eyes never brightening, her body always still. But her mind was alive and thinking hard.  
  
She tried to move, but found that somehow she was completely paralyzed. As she watched Inuyasha fight, her mind raced. What could she do to save him? It was to late for her, she knew that much. But she could still save him.  
  
'Inuyasha, you must get the Shikon no Tama from me, it's the only way to win.' She knew this would work, but that it had a dire consequence. 'If he takes if from me to become full demon so he can fight, I will die...' Those words echoed through her mind, but she knew what she had to do.  
  
Kagome wished with all her might, that she was next to Inuyasha. Her eyes were closed and her face showed deep concentration. When she opened her eyes she found herself next to Inuyasha. Her dull eyes scanned the scene before her. Inuyasha was standing there looking at her and all the demons were frozen in place.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, at his wounds and his eyes. What she saw made her heart practically shatter. He had several huge gashes along his torso and his legs and arms were bloody and shaking with the effort.  
  
'He's fighting to save me. He's willing to give his life to save mine. But I can't let that happen.'  
  
Love me when I'm gone  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, her eyes were still dull and she was motionless. But he could tell that something was different about her.  
  
Suddenly her aura glowed brighter, as did the jewel's. Inuyasha had turned to look at the demons but when he turned back he saw that Kagome's eyes had changed. They were filled with sadness, pain, and maybe he was imagining it, but just maybe, love?  
  
Kagome's heart was breaking more by the second, no matter what she did whether she saved him or herself. She knew she'd never see him again. Kagome's tears fell silently from her eyes, glinting like diamonds as they slide down her face, making it glisten.  
  
Kagome started concentrating wholly on giving Inuyasha the jewel.  
  
Naraku watched with amused interest. It didn't matter if he became full demon or not any more. He knew that if Inuyasha lost Kagome he would be utterly useless and probably lose his will to live. Which was exactly what Naraku wanted.  
  
The jewel began to float towards Inuyasha, but was stopped by the chain it was attached to which was around her neck. Kagome willed the jewel to go to Inuyasha with all her heart.  
  
It disconnected with the chain and floated towards him, Kagome's tears flowing more every second. This was probably the last glimpse she'd ever have of him.  
  
Inuyasha watched the jewel come toward him, he held up his hand and it landed gently there. Its pink aura glowing intensely. He felt the power shot through him, his energy came back and his wounds healed. He took another glance at Kagome then began to kill the demons who were now unfrozen.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha, a slight smile appeared on her face but her tears were flowing faster then ever. She was dying and she knew it. Her breaths got shorter and she felt the life leaving her body slowly. Her eyes clouded over, the emotion leaving them once again.  
  
Inuyasha killed the last demon and turned in time to see Kagome crumble to the ground, the blue aura slowly disappearing.  
  
'Kagome!' his mind screamed.  
  
He ran to her side, but it was to late. Inuyasha's heart broke then filled with rage and hatred. Hatred at Naraku and at himself. He shouldn't have taken the jewel. He should have protected her without using it. If he had then she would have been alive still.  
  
'But you wouldn't of.' His mind argued.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's lifeless body and felt his own will to live slipping away. He saw his reflection in her eyes. The demon markings on his face, his fangs glinting in the cold moonlight and his eyes, blood red. He watched as his eyes slowly turned back to amber, his markings disappear and his fangs shorten.  
  
He heard Naraku laugh once as the castle disappeared, leaving Inuyasha with Kagome.  
  
"Kagome. I love you." He whispered to her limp form. He knew it would help none but he didn't care, he hoped that maybe her spirit had heard him.  
  
Inuyasha's amber eyes dulled and he felt weak with sadness. But he knew he had to carry on. 'That's what Kagome would have wanted.' He told himself.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome, cradling her in his arms. He stood up and looked off into the distance.  
  
With a final glance at area around him, he set of into the sunset. His amber eyes shedding tears of sadness for a lost love.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry but I'm really depressed and that came to mind so I wrote it. I hope you like anyways.**


End file.
